


Shackled

by sp00kworm



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Demon Ghouls, F/M, Female Reader, Ghouls are not human, Light Bondage, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Monster Dick, Monsters, Rutting, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, male reader - Freeform, monster fucking, shackles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-01-31 21:34:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18599848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sp00kworm/pseuds/sp00kworm
Summary: Aether has suddenly disappeared. The large ghoul usually always frequents the dining hall to chat and see the siblings of sin. You've never know the ghoul to be sick, or to miss out on the free food and gifts he was given daily. Curious and worried about his disappearance you seek out the Cardinal, and bite off a little more than you can chew.





	1. Female Version

Aether hadn’t been seen in days at this point. The Ghoul was never this elusive, often tending to be the one of the pack that made the effort to go and socialise with the Brothers and Sisters of the ministry. For him to be missing for a few days, it was strange. He usually came around to the dining hall as dinner was served and sat among the crowd of siblings. You knew he was a sucker for the sweets he was always given for showing his face. He always complained about them making him fatter, yet the Ghoul still always went to go and collect the gifts. His favourite at the moment was oat and raisin cookies, and so he had a select favourite sister at the moment that kept making him them. You’d found the boxes piled neatly in the corner of his room to return to her when he next remembered, and you also found the quintessence ghoul laid moaning in upset due to the number of cookies he had consumed that night. It had been an incredibly nice cuddle session though, you gently rubbing his tummy before the ghoul pulled you into his arms and held you tight, your head rested on his chest. Worriedly, you finished your dinner before moving to go and find out where the large rhythm guitarist had gone.

Aether’s room was cool and empty. Even the stack of cookie boxes were gone. You closed the door in worry and called out before looking in his little bathroom and even in his wardrobe full of uniforms. There were very few normal clothes in there. Riddled with more worry now, you exited his room and figured you should seek out the Cardinal to ask if he knew where his ghoul had gotten to. Surely the head of the church would know why Aether had been gone for three days. If he didn’t know then you didn’t know what you would do.

The Cardinal was in the confessional. You had no sins to share with him, so you waited in the chapel on a pew near to the curtained booth. Copia stepped out as the last brother left, his fingers smoothing out his cassock after he ducked past the curtain. You got up from the wooden bench and walked over to the man, bowing gently.  
“Ah, sister, confessional is over I’m afraid.” He linked his gloved fingers together in front of his stomach and smirked, “But I can make an arrangement for next time, if you would like?”  
“Ah no. I’m not here for that, Cardinal.” You swallowed, “I just wanted to ask if you knew where Aether was?” You asked politely, hoping the man wouldn’t scorn you.  
Copia chuckled softly, “Dear sister, I do not think you would like to go and see him right now.” He held a hand out, his fingers spread, the rings glittering. His white eye glowed with the mischief of a lie.

Swallowing thickly, you looked at the man and tilted your head, “Why would I not want to see him now?” It was a loaded question, or that was what it felt like as you asked it of the Cardinal.  
“Ah, well…” He rotated his wrist and flicked his fingers outwards at the idea of what might have been going on with the ghoul, “You see. He is in a little, predicament, eh. Like…” Copia thought for a moment before he continued, “Well he is stuck in his ah, full form, yes?” Copia gestured down his body as if to ask if you understood, “He’s also in a rut I believe, so they have taken him away from the others, so he doesn’t cause the lot of them to start fucking like rabbits.” The Cardinal snickered at his own joke before looking back to you and tilting his head, “Is that all you needed?”  
“Ah… Yeah, but where is he Cardinal?” You asked softly as you walked next to the Cardinal.  
“In the basement I believe, but I wouldn’t advice going down there. I don’t know what he’s up to.” Copia hummed.

As you got to the end of the room, Copia paused to turn a little and waved, “If you are alright, I will be going. I still have lots of paper work to get through, and it is already rather late.” The Cardinal bowed his head before going to the door, “He is in the fourth room of the second hall…Please be careful, he is a little…volatile.” Copia smirked and walked through the door, his black cassock swaying as he sang and walked down the hall jovially. Watching the man go, you sat in a state of confusion. It was a bit of a strange way of putting it. If Aether was suffering alone, you wanted to go and help, albeit cautiously. He would need food and water surely? With a steeled resolve you decided that you would in fact go and find the large ghoul and check in on him. The night time was probably the best idea. You walked to your room intending to get a few hours of sleep before sneaking away to go and find the soft large ghoul.

It was the early hours of the morning when you climbed out of bed and dressed in black. Walking out of your room you walked briskly down the halls and the diverted towards the quieter parts where the basement doors were situated. You tried the handle after looking around. It was open? The door creaked eerily loud and you cringed before slipping inside and closing the door after your form. It closed and left you in blackness. You drew out the torch from your pocket and clicked it to life, breathing as evenly as you could as you took the large stone steps down into the bowels of the church. It was silent as you reached the bottom before a great whoosh ran along the walls and torches ignited with roaring fire. You jumped and swallowed, looking down the illuminated hall, the stones shadowed either side and small wooden doors to either side indicating rooms. The Cardinal had said. The second hall, fourth room. Walking slowly, you looked at the end of the hall and noticed the wall was carved with a ‘2’ to the left. You followed it and counted the doors on either side. The right had a fourth room.

The door of the room was reinforced, made of metal instead of wood like the others. Listening, you heard the noise of chains jingling. There was someone inside. A grunt and a growl sounded around the sound of soft panting. You looked at the door and twisted the great hoop if a handle. The latch opened and you quickly slipped inside, closing it and fastening the latch behind you. The sight before you was unexpected. Aether was large normally but, in this form, he was impossibly huge. His skin was a deep colour of black, grey in some places like a soft gradient, and his legs were powerful, the ends high ankles with three clawed toes. The claws curled, like talons, deep black and razor sharp, as he squirmed against his bindings. His chest was broad and covered in the hair you remembered leading down his stomach and to the cock resting against his stomach. The Cardinal wasn’t lying. He was in rut. His face was still made up of soft curves, the piercings and rings larger yet still in the same place, but pointed ears moved as four eyes twirled to look at you. His horns scraped along the wall as the bright purple eyes all focused on you. His mouth opened as he panted softly. Sharp teeth separated to let a long, pointed tongue hang between them, rough and wet. Even stranger was the strange glimmering across his skin as he wiggled in the shackles.

“Sister?” He hissed softly, looking at you with four large purple eyes, “You shouldn’t be here.” He cursed softly as he moved, trying to pull his thighs up and hide his erection. It only served to make the shackles around his hands dig into his hide more, and he flinched before looking back at you. Aether leaned forwards against the metal, but the shackles held his arms back towards the wall. A large tail curled around his thigh sadly, drooping as he looked at you with furrowed brows.  
“What have they done to you?” You whispered as you opened the large cage, stepping over the threshold to come closer to the shifted and chained ghoul. His hand flinched to reach for you as you got closer, claws curling into fists as he was held pinned against the wall, slumped on the floor.  
“They haven’t…done anything.” He grumbled, trying to push himself up with his padded feet. The claws scraped along the floor as he tried to preserve a little of his dignity. “A rut made me shift…and I don’t want to hurt anyone, sweetheart, so I’m down here.” His clumsy ghoulish tongue slipped over the words, making it take the ghoul a while to say what he wanted to.

The shackles pulled along the wall as he moved again, fidgeting as he felt the throbbing in his dick only worsen.  
“Love, please, go. You smell so good and I don’t want to do anything to hurt you.” Aether grumbled softly as you looked down into the bright purple of his eyes.  
“I don’t want to leave you down here like this Aether.” You whispered back to him, reaching out a hand to stroke through the thick, coarse hair of his mohawk. The ghoul purred deeply under the attention and tilted his head upwards when your fingers stroked along the base of his backwards curling horns. The attention was sending his head into a spin. Aether huffed softly as your hand came away, sniffing the palm with a flattened nose, the ring in it wiggling, scenting you softly.  
“You smell so good, everything about you is making me worse, sister.” The chains rattled as he wanted to reach for you, to graze his claws along your skin. His tongue licked at his sharp teeth and you swallowed, steeling yourself for the stupid thing you were about to do.

Aether’s four eyes widened as you pulled off the material of your veil and coif free, exposing your hair before you looked at him and lifted the skirt of your habit. The material slid up and off of you, exposing delicious skin, tights and your underwear. The large ghoul growled lowly as you pushed your tights down, revealing the soft material of your underwear. The chains clacked as he moved. He wanted to touch you, he desperately did.  
“Why did you wear those?” He couldn’t move his arms to point but you knew he meant the fine soft material of the expensive underwear, “You’re not going to be in them much longer if you stay here. You’ll have wasted your efforts, Sister.” The ghouls tongue moved over his teeth and your eyes widened as he shifted, his cock throbbing between his legs before he seated himself back against the wall and scrapped his claws along the floor as he moved his feet to support himself a little. It was large, to put it lightly, the end tapered and pointed, the same dark colour of his skin with large ridges along the underside. It was like nothing you had ever seen before.

Aether watched your throat work before you remembered to rummage in your dress on the floor. The tube of lube felt like a rock in your hand as you stood a few metres away from the burdened ghoul. Slowly, you walked over again and stood over the ghoul, a hand cupping and grazing along his horns, stroking softly. Aether looked up at you, his mouth open as he panted softly.  
“Love, if you start, I don’t know if I can keep myself together.” He huffed, growling softly as you moved to stand over his hips nervously looking down at the erection resting up against his soft stomach. A little trail of precum stuck to the soft hair over the middle of his tummy and you bit your lip as he shifted again, sniffing and huffing as he caught scent of your arousal.  
“Maybe I don’t want you to stop, Aether.” You whispered as your hands twisted the cap of the lubricant open. Aether whined as he watched you slowly sink to your knees across his lap. His dick twitched against his stomach and the shackles creaked as he flexed to try and get closer. It didn’t let him get much closer.

“Sweetheart, let me taste you.” He whined as he moved his legs up behind your back. You were wary as you looked into his wide eyes, “Please let me. Before I lose it, let me get you nice and slick.” To emphasise his point, a long tongue rolled out of his open mouth, teeth glinting with saliva before you swallowed and stood up. The tail next to you thumped in excitement, sliding along the floor with a rough noise as you stood over him. His head was face to face with your tummy and you knew then that it would be a balancing act to let the ghoul have what he wanted. Still, you let him, watching his mouth open slowly, sharp teeth shining as he licked over them, waiting for you to get close enough. Your hands moved around the back of his neck and grazed over the surprising hard plates covering his spine. They were flat and smooth, hard like solid bone and you peered around to see the long plate like coverings with curiosity. He shuddered when your fingers stroked around the sensitive sides of the plates.  
“Stop teasing.” He growled, the plates on his back dragging along the stone wall before you acquiesced and spread your legs apart a little, running your hands through his coarse mohawk. The ghoul dipped his head at your gently press.

The slick horns dipped and unconsciously you wrapped your hands around the lengths, stroking them softly as the rough tongue licked against you once.  
“Closer, sweetheart. Hoist your leg a little.” He grumbled and purred as you moved, resting against his chest as you moved your leg higher, hooking it around the top of his large arm. Aether’s tongue made up for the small distance, long as he stretched it out from between his lips and curled it upwards into the flesh of your folds. It was wet and rough as he licked long stripes along the flesh, grumbling like a cat as you clutched his horns and moaned. The muscle writhed against your clitoris before the ghoul shifted quickly, the chains clacking suddenly as he moved forwards, wanting more of you in his mouth. It was a strange position but he groaned against your mound, the noise muffled but vibrating pleasantly against the now wet and sensitive flesh.  
“Fuck…Aether…”You moaned, the ghoul purring in joy at the noises as your head tipped back softly, your hair dancing around your head as his tongue moved to play inside of your vagina. The long rough tongue slithered inside and ground against your walls, the roughness making you tighten your hands around his horns.

Aether drew away, his chest heaving, “You taste so good, sister.” His cock bobbed, a bead of strange coloured precum beading at the top before dripping softly over the length. You were quickly distracted by the rough tongue against you again, the ghoul’s rough tongue working wonders against your sensitive clit before it did a circuit, laving at and inside the walls of your vagina. The taste was driving Aether insane, his wrists shaking as he flexed to try and break the enchanted chains. They weren’t silver but the magic was ancient and strong. He wouldn’t be able to break out, you would have to let him out. The keys were somewhere. His head was too clouded to care as you gently pressed his head back, licking your lips as the ghoul’s hide dripped in clear fluid.  
“Are you close already?” Aether growled before shoving his way back against you, mouth closing to suck on your flushed nethers viciously. You went still against him when scarily sharp teeth nipped at your lips. They didn’t cut, not yet, just nipped hard before the ghoul pulled away again, his eyes shifting as he looked at you, panting and his mouth and chin wet with slick.  
“Let me, sister.” He slurred softly, his tongue dipping out from between his lips before you moved backwards out of his restricted reach, the large ghoul whining as you left, the spinal plates on his back thudding against the stone.

The lubricant tapped against your foot as you moved back. With a deep breath, you settled yourself enough to reach for it again, holding it gently before moving back over the large ghoul. The lubricant was slick over your fingers as you warmed it a little in your hand before kneeling over the shifted ghoul’s lap and stroked the slickness over the entirety of his cock.  
“Oh fuck, love.” His horns grated against the wall and his toes curled into the stone, “I don’t…” He huffed softly, “I don’t know if you’ll be able to take it all sweetheart.”  
“I will.” You shushed him quietly, your other hand stroking his cheek as you pumped his length, squeezing another small dollop of lube into your hand to run over him. Judging the amount was hard. You’d never taken your ghoul in this form. It was exciting, sending a thrill through you as you slicked your fingers together and eased two inside of yourself, scissoring them apart to stretch yourself open a little more.

“Love…Add another for me.” He urged, tongue dripping saliva as suddenly his voice wasn’t out loud, into the cold chamber of the cell. It was warm and velvet, like chocolate inside your head, smooth and rich. Your other hand felt something twitch beneath it and you took your hand that was resting on his chest to see a small eye blink, looking at you with a gaze as deep as the stars, before it blinked and disappeared.  
“What was that?” You asked softly as you whimpered and slid a third finger inside of yourself, the slick slide of them against your walls making the Ghoul shudder under you.  
“It was…a connection of sorts.” He spoke into your head before his tongue laved against your skin, running over the hard peaks of your nipples. You moaned and moved into his touches, the tongue licking over your collar bone before he leaned and sucked harshly on your nipples in turn, “Now you can hear me without me having to stop.” One set of purple eyes watched your eyes close and moan with the pleasure of it. Your wrist faltered and you slid your fingers out of yourself as his attention against your tits distracted you.

The distraction was short as your hips ground forwards, unconsciously, your lips parting to allow for your clit to be brushed by the soft fleshy ridges of his cock. You ground forwards again to get the same pressure, loving the sensation of the alien dick against you for a moment. The shackles creaked again as the quintessence ghoul moved forwards, his claws scrapping curls of the metal away as you rose up above his dripping cock. The length was intimidating, and you steeled yourself, one hand on the ghoul’s broad shoulders before you positioned the tip against your entrance. With a deep breath you sank down slowly, taking a couple of inches before the ridges began to pop inside of you, the tip gliding up against the front of your walls.  
“Fuck, sister.” Aether moaned, his arms flexing again, his head leaned back against the wall as his chest heaved. The ridges slowly popped inside of you, dragging deliciously against the muscles before the ghoul’s tongue laved at your neck, his hot breath fanning out over your chest and shoulder wetly.

“Aether. You feel. This is…like nothing I’ve ever…” You only moaned out when the ghoul shifted his hips, jolting another inch into you roughly before he growled and sat against the wall patiently again. With a soft moan you seated yourself on the fat length finally, hands moving to gently cup his balls before you kissed him. Sharp teeth nipped at you gently before his rough tongue assailed your mouth. Your eyes opened a little to look at the purple eyes of the ghoul. They shone brighter as you carefully moved back up his length, feeling the ridges move out of you and the rounded, pointed tip of his dick drag against you. You looked down before sinking down again, carefully, making sure to take it easy. Your hands clutched Aether’s horns, tugging them to listen to his flexing reaction.  
“Don’t do that, Sister.” He begged softly before his hips twitched again, wanting a faster pace when you rose up again off of him, “Please, sister, a little more…a little faster.” He sucked on a nipple again, enjoying the petting of your hands before you wrapped them around his neck and picked up a steadier rhythm.

The faster pace sped up the brushing of the ridges and the soft flesh of the barbs attached to each. It was a wonderful feeling as you rose and sunk down onto the ghoul, Aether groaning loudly before you kissed him and continued, your thighs shaking as you moved a little faster for him.  
“Oh yes, like that, sister.” He growled, peeling more metal from his shackles as he moved his thighs upwards, “Can I move my hips, sister?” He asked as he nosed at your neck.  
“Fuck, please do…” You moaned sharply as his hips bucked upwards, jolting you in his lap as you met the thrusts, continuing to be vocal as the ghoul moved his hips as much as he could from where he was pinned. You moaned against his cheek as the pleasure soared. Aether growled beastly as he forced the slowly inflating base of his cock into you, the ridges grazing against you a little more harshly.

  
“You feel so good sister.” He growled inside your mind, teeth biting against your shoulder softly, leaving a bruise but drawing no blood, “I’m going to knot you…” He announced as you pulled away and pressed your fingers to your clitoris, rubbing it as you sank down on the cock. Your eyes widened as the base inflated inside of you, holding you in place as Aether cursed and shot ropes of thick cum inside of you.  
“Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck.” You moaned before you came around his dick, walls clenching tight, enhancing the feeling of the knot inside of you. Your walls fluttered, orgasm prolonging as the barbs pressed and rubbed against your walls. Rapidly, you rubbed your clitoris, hips pulling you up his cock on reflex. The barbs fastened you tight and you wailed, cumming again quickly on the ghoul’s length, feeling the liquid of his cum settle inside of you, “Feels so good Aether. Fuck, I’m so…full” Moaning you let your finger fall from your bud, eyes opening, face flushed, looking at the ghoul. He was resting against the wall, his chest heaving but quickly recovering.  
“Sister, thank you.” The ghoul smirked with sharp teeth, kissing your shoulders as good as he could.

His arms flexed again before a snap sounded. Aether grunted when he looked behind him, the shackles glowing with runes against the stone. He pulled his claws away from his back and looked at you, still stuck in his lap for now. Rough ghoulish hands stroked over you reverently before he gripped your hips and rubbed you against him, feverish still, and even more so now he was freed.  
“How did you get free?” You asked, shuddering around the cock still stuck inside of you.  
“Hmm…I don’t know sister.” He admitted before holding you gently, his large arms wrapping around your back before he licked and kissed your face, “But I’m glad I can touch you…” He admitted as he hugged you tightly, “Because now, love, I can make you gush over my lap.” The growl inside your mind made you moan, jolting as his clawed fingers trailed over your clitoris.  
“Aether…Ah…” You whined looking at Aether with half lidded eyes.  
“I told you, Sister, to go when you had the chance…Now you’re in my cell, and you’re all mine. My beautiful little flower.” He cupped your chin and kissed you again, his mouth far too large, making the sweet kiss wet and hot, “We have the rest of the morning…and I intend to have you for it all.”

Moaning, you felt his knot lessen inside of you and gasped, looking as Aether gently eased you upwards, cum leaking from your entrance and onto his lap. You stroked his chest and the hair over his torso before the ghoul eased you back onto the floor, his tail claiming your thigh, wrapping tightly, ensuring you wouldn’t be going anywhere anytime soon.


	2. Male Version

Aether hadn’t been seen in days at this point. The Ghoul was never this elusive, often tending to be the one of the pack that made the effort to go and socialise with the Brothers and Sisters of the ministry. For him to be missing for a few days, it was strange. He usually came around to the dining hall as dinner was served and sat among the crowd of siblings. You knew he was a sucker for the sweets he was always given for showing his face. He always complained about them making him fatter, yet the Ghoul still always went to go and collect the gifts. His favourite at the moment was oat and raisin cookies, and so he had a select favourite sister at the moment that kept making him them. You’d found the boxes piled neatly in the corner of his room to return to her when he next remembered, and you also found the quintessence ghoul laid moaning in upset due to the number of cookies he had consumed that night. It had been an incredibly nice cuddle session though, you gently rubbing his tummy before the ghoul pulled you into his arms and held you tight, your head rested on his chest. Worriedly, you finished your dinner before moving to go and find out where the large rhythm guitarist had gone.

Aether’s room was cool and empty. Even the stack of cookie boxes was gone. You closed the door in worry and called out before looking in his little bathroom and even in his wardrobe full of uniforms. There were very few normal clothes in there. Riddled with more worry now, you exited his room and figured you should seek out the Cardinal to ask if he knew where his ghoul had gotten to. Surely the head of the church would know why Aether had been gone for three days. If he didn’t know then you didn’t know what you would do.

The Cardinal was in the confessional. You had no sins to share with him, so you waited in the chapel on a pew near to the curtained booth. Copia stepped out as the last brother left, his fingers smoothing out his cassock after he ducked past the curtain. You got up from the wooden bench and walked over to the man, bowing gently.  
“Ah, brother, confessional is over I’m afraid.” He linked his gloved fingers together in front of his stomach and smirked, “But I can make an arrangement for next time, if you would like?”   
“Ah no. I’m not here for that, Cardinal.” You swallowed, “I just wanted to ask if you knew where Aether was?” You asked politely, hoping the man wouldn’t scorn you.  
Copia chuckled softly, “Dear brother, I do not think you would like to go and see him right now.” He held a hand out, his fingers spread, the rings glittering. His white eye glowed with the mischief of a lie.

Swallowing thickly, you looked at the man and tilted your head, “Why would I not want to see him now?” It was a loaded question, or that was what it felt like as you asked it of the Cardinal.   
“Ah, well…” He rotated his wrist and flicked his fingers outwards at the idea of what might have been going on with the ghoul, “You see. He is in a little, predicament, eh. Like…” Copia thought for a moment before he continued, “Well he is stuck in his ah, full form, yes?” Copia gestured down his body as if to ask if you understood, “He’s also in a rut I believe, so they have taken him away from the others, so he doesn’t cause the lot of them to start fucking like rabbits.” The Cardinal snickered at his own joke before looking back to you and tilting his head, “Is that all you needed?”   
“Ah… Yeah, but where is he Cardinal?” You asked softly as you walked next to the Cardinal.   
“In the basement I believe, but I wouldn’t advise going down there. I don’t know what he’s up to.” Copia hummed.

As you got to the end of the room, Copia paused to turn a little and waved, “If you are alright, I will be going. I still have lots of paper work to get through, and it is already rather late.” The Cardinal bowed his head before going to the door, “He is in the fourth room of the second hall…Please be careful, he is a little…volatile.” Copia smirked and walked through the door, his black cassock swaying as he sang and walked down the hall jovially. Watching the man go, you sat in a state of confusion. It was a bit of a strange way of putting it. If Aether was suffering alone, you wanted to go and help, albeit cautiously. He would need food and water surely? With a steeled resolve you decided that you would in fact go and find the large ghoul and check in on him. The night time was probably the best idea. You walked to your room intending to get a few hours of sleep, and to prepare yourself, before sneaking away to go and find the soft large ghoul.

It was the early hours of the morning when you climbed out of bed and dressed in black. Walking out of your room you walked briskly down the halls and the diverted towards the quieter parts where the basement doors were situated. You tried the handle after looking around. It was open? The door creaked eerily loud and you cringed before slipping inside and closing the door after your form. It closed and left you in blackness. You drew out the torch from your pocket and clicked it to life, breathing as evenly as you could as you took the large stone steps down into the bowels of the church. It was silent as you reached the bottom before a great whoosh ran along the walls and torches ignited with roaring fire. You jumped and swallowed, looking down the illuminated hall, the stones shadowed either side and small wooden doors to either side indicating rooms. The Cardinal had said. The second hall, fourth room. Walking slowly, you looked at the end of the hall and noticed the wall was carved with a ‘2’ to the left. You followed it and counted the doors on either side. The right had a fourth room.

The door of the room was reinforced, made of metal instead of wood like the others. Listening, you heard the noise of chains jingling. There was someone inside. A grunt and a growl sounded around the sound of soft panting. You looked at the door and twisted the great hoop if a handle. The latch opened and you quickly slipped inside, closing it and fastening the latch behind you. The sight before you was unexpected. Aether was large normally but, in this form, he was impossibly huge. His skin was a deep colour of black, grey in some places like a soft gradient, and his legs were powerful, the ends high ankles with three clawed toes. The claws curled, like talons, deep black and razor sharp, as he squirmed against his bindings. His chest was broad and covered in the hair you remembered, leading down his belly and to the cock resting against his stomach. The Cardinal wasn’t lying. He was in rut. His face was still made up of soft curves, the piercings and rings larger yet still in the same place, but pointed ears moved as four eyes twirled to look at you. His horns scraped along the wall as the bright purple eyes all focused on you. His mouth opened as he panted softly. Sharp teeth separated to let a long, pointed tongue hang between them, rough and wet. Even stranger was the strange glimmering across his skin as he wiggled in the shackles.

“Brother?” He hissed softly, looking at you with four large purple eyes, “You shouldn’t be here.” He cursed softly as he moved, trying to pull his thighs up and hide his erection. It only served to make the shackles around his hands dig into his hide more, and he flinched before looking back at you. Aether leaned forwards against the metal, but the shackles held his arms back towards the wall. A large tail curled around his thigh sadly, drooping as he looked at you with furrowed brows.   
“What have they done to you?” You whispered as you opened the large cage, stepping over the threshold to come closer to the shifted and chained ghoul. His hand flinched to reach for you as you got closer, claws curling into fists as he was held pinned against the wall, slumped on the floor.  
“They haven’t…done anything.” He grumbled, trying to push himself up with his padded feet. The claws scraped along the floor as he tried to preserve a little of his dignity. “A rut made me shift…and I don’t want to hurt anyone, sweetheart, so I’m down here.” His clumsy ghoulish tongue slipped over the words, making it take the ghoul a while to say what he wanted to.

The shackles pulled along the wall as he moved again, fidgeting as he felt the throbbing in his dick only worsen.  
“Love, please, go. You smell so good and I don’t want to do anything to hurt you.” Aether grumbled softly as you looked down into the bright purple of his eyes.   
“I don’t want to leave you down here like this Aether.” You whispered back to him, reaching out a hand to stroke through the thick, coarse hair of his mohawk. The ghoul purred deeply under the attention and tilted his head upwards when your fingers stroked along the base of his backwards curling horns. The attention was sending his head into a spin. Aether huffed softly as your hand came away, sniffing the palm with a flattened nose, the ring in it wiggling, scenting you softly.   
“You smell so good, everything about you is making me worse, brother.” The chains rattled as he wanted to reach for you, to graze his claws along your skin. His tongue licked at his sharp teeth and you swallowed, steeling yourself for the stupid thing you were about to do.

Aether’s four eyes widened as you pulled off the white collar of your shirt, the little piece of stiff material falling onto the floor. Clumsily, you undid the buttons of your shirt and slid your arms out, feeling your nipples harden in the cold of the stone cell. The button to your trousers was significantly harder, but they came undone. You slid your shoes and socks off first before fiddling with the waist of your dress trousers. The material slid off you, exposing delicious skin and your tight underwear. The large ghoul growled lowly as you stepped out of the pile of clothing. The chains clacked as he moved. He wanted to touch you, he desperately did.   
“Why did you wear those?” He couldn’t move his arms to point but you knew he meant the fine soft material of the expensive underwear, “You’re not going to be in them much longer if you stay here. You’ll have wasted your efforts, Brother.” The ghouls tongue moved over his teeth and your eyes widened as he shifted, his cock throbbing between his legs before he seated himself back against the wall and scrapped his claws along the floor as he moved his feet to support himself a little. It was large, to put it lightly, the end tapered and pointed, the same dark colour of his skin with large ridges along the underside. It was like nothing you had ever seen before.

Aether watched your throat work before you remembered to rummage on the floor, in your trouser pocket. The tube of lube felt like a rock in your hand as you stood a few metres away from the burdened ghoul. Slowly, you walked over again and stood over the ghoul, a hand cupping and grazing along his horns, stroking softly. Aether looked up at you, his mouth open as he panted softly.  
“Love, if you start, I don’t know if I can keep myself together.” He huffed, growling softly as you moved to stand over his hips nervously looking down at the erection resting up against his soft stomach. A little trail of precum stuck to the soft hair over the middle of his tummy and you bit your lip as he shifted again, sniffing and huffing as he caught scent of your arousal.   
“Maybe I don’t want you to stop, Aether.” You whispered as your hands twisted the cap of the lubricant open. Aether whined as he watched you slowly sink to your knees across his lap. His dick twitched against his stomach and the shackles creaked as he flexed to try and get closer. It didn’t let him get much closer.

“Sweetheart, let me taste your cock.” He whined as he moved his legs up behind your back. You were wary as you looked into his wide eyes, “Please let me. Before I lose it, let me get you nice and slick.” To emphasise his point, a long tongue rolled out of his open mouth, teeth glinting with saliva before you swallowed and stood up. The tail next to you thumped in excitement, sliding along the floor with a rough noise as you stood over him. Your underwear slid down your legs before you took them off completely, your dick bouncing softly in front of the monstrous ghoul’s face. Watching his mouth open slowly, you flinched at the shinning sharp teeth as he licked over them. Waiting for you to get close enough, Aether purred, encouraging you to let him have what he wanted.

Your hands moved around the back of his neck and grazed over the surprising hard plates covering his spine. They were flat and smooth, hard like solid bone and you peered around to see the long plate like coverings with curiosity. He shuddered when your fingers stroked around the sensitive sides of the plates.   
“Stop teasing.” He growled, the plates on his back dragging along the stone wall before you acquiesced and spread your legs apart a little, running your hands through his coarse mohawk. The ghoul dipped his head at your gentle press to the back of his head, his mouth opening wider to let your cock slide between his lips.

The slick horns dipped and unconsciously you wrapped your hands around the lengths, stroking them softly as a rough tongue licked up the length of the underside of your dick, leaving a cooling trail of saliva in its wake.  
“Closer, sweetheart. Hoist your leg a little.” He grumbled and purred as you moved, resting against his chest as you moved your leg higher, hooking it around the top of his large arm. Aether’s tongue made up for the small distance, long as he stretched it out from between his lips and slid along the heated skin of your erection. It was wet and rough as he licked long stripes up the flesh, grumbling like a cat as you clutched his horns and moaned. The muscle slid all the way along you again, from root to tip, before focusing on the head of your cock, the soft, pointed tip pressing against the slit, teasing a bead of precum from your cock.    
“Fuck…Aether…” You moaned, the ghoul purring in joy at the noises as your head tipped back softly, your hair wild around your head as his tongue played with the slit of your cock. The long rough tongue slithered downwards again, the ghoul jolting forwards to try and actually take you into his mouth.

Aether drew away, his chest heaving, “You taste so good, brother.” His cock bobbed, a bead of strange coloured precum beading at the top before dripping softly over the length. You were quickly distracted by the rough tongue against you again, the ghoul working wonders against your sensitive underside before it did a circuit, laving all the way against you, root to tip, once more. The taste was driving Aether insane, flesh and the salt of your precum on his tongue. His wrists shook as he flexed to try and break the enchanted chains. They weren’t silver but the magic was ancient and strong. He wouldn’t be able to break out, you would have to let him out. The keys were somewhere. His head was too clouded to care as you gently pressed his head back, licking your lips as the ghoul’s tongue hung from between his teeth.  
“Are you close already?” Aether growled before shoving his way back to you, his mouth closing around your cock before he slid a few inches of you into the impossibly warm cavern of his mouth. You went still against him when scarily sharp teeth nipped at the tip of your dick. They didn’t cut, not yet, just nipped hard before the ghoul pulled away again, his eyes shifting as he looked at you, panting, his tongue covered in precum and his own thick saliva.  
“Let me, brother.” He slurred softly, his tongue dipping out from between his lips before you moved backwards out of his restricted reach, the large ghoul whining as you left, the spinal plates on his back thudding against the stone as he watched your cock bob.

The lubricant tapped against your foot as you moved back. With a deep breath, you settled yourself enough to reach for it again, holding it gently before moving back over the large ghoul. The lubricant was slick over your fingers as you warmed it a little in your hand before kneeling over the shifted ghoul’s lap and stroked the slickness over the entirety of his cock.   
“Oh fuck, love.” His horns grated against the wall and his toes curled into the stone, “I don’t…” He huffed softly, “I don’t know if you’ll be able to take it all sweetheart.”   
“I will.” You shushed him quietly, your other hand stroking his cheek as you pumped his length, squeezing another small dollop of lube into your hand to run over him. Judging the amount was hard. You’d never taken your ghoul in this form. It was exciting, sending a thrill through you as you slicked your fingers together with more lubricant and slowly eased one inside of your anus, massaging the tight ring of muscle before you pressed it awkwardly in and out of yourself. A second finger followed with a soft slick noise, and you moaned softly as you scissored them apart, working the fingers slowly in and out of yourself.

“Love…Add another for me.” He urged, tongue dripping saliva as suddenly his voice wasn’t out loud, into the cold chamber of the cell. It was warm and velvet, like chocolate inside your head, smooth and rich. Your other hand felt something twitch beneath it and you took your hand that was resting on his chest to see a small eye blink, looking at you with a gaze as deep as the stars, before it blinked and disappeared.   
“What was that?” You asked softly as you whimpered and slid a third finger inside of yourself, the slick slide of them against your walls making the Ghoul shudder under you.  
“It was…a connection of sorts.” He spoke into your head before his tongue laved against your skin, running over the hard peaks of your nipples. You moaned and moved into his touches, the tongue licking over your collar bone before he leaned and sucked harshly on your nipples in turn, nipping the muscle around them with sharp teeth, “Now you can hear me without me having to stop.” One set of purple eyes watched your eyes close and moan with the pleasure of it. Your wrist faltered and you slid your fingers out of your anus as his attention against your chest distracted you.

The distraction was short as your hips ground forwards, unconsciously, your cock brushing against the soft fleshy ridges of the ghoul’s monstrous dick. You ground forwards again to get the same pressure, loving the sensation of the alien dick against you for a moment. The shackles creaked again as the quintessence ghoul moved forwards, his claws scrapping curls of the metal away as you rose up above his dripping cock. The length was intimidating, and you steeled yourself, one hand on the ghoul’s broad shoulders before you positioned the tip against your entrance. With a deep breath you sank down slowly, taking a couple of inches before the ridges began to pop inside of you, the tip gliding up against the front of your walls, sliding over a bundle of nerves that made you moan loud.  
“Fuck, brother.” Aether moaned, his arms flexing again, his head leaned back against the wall as his chest heaved. The ridges slowly popped inside of you, dragging deliciously against the muscles before the ghoul’s tongue laved at your neck, his hot breath fanning out over your chest and shoulder wetly.

“Aether. You feel. This is…like nothing I’ve ever…” You only moaned out when the ghoul shifted his hips, jolting another inch into you roughly before he growled and sat against the wall patiently again. With a soft moan you seated yourself on the fat length finally, hands moving to gently cup his balls before you kissed him. Sharp teeth nipped at you gently before his rough tongue assailed your mouth. Your eyes opened a little to look at the purple eyes of the ghoul. They shone brighter as you carefully moved back up his length, feeling the ridges move out of you and the rounded, pointed tip of his dick drag against you. Your human dick dragged along Aether’s stomach gently, making you shudder before you looked down and sunk down again, carefully, making sure to take it easy. Your hands clutched Aether’s horns, tugging them to listen to his flexing reaction.   
“Don’t do that, brother.” He begged softly before his hips twitched again, wanting a faster pace when you rose up again, off him, “Please, brother, a little more…a little faster.” He sucked on a nipple again, enjoying the petting of your hands before you wrapped them around the back of his neck and picked up a steadier rhythm.

The faster pace sped up the brushing of the ridges and the soft flesh of the barbs attached to each. It was a wonderful feeling as you rose and sunk down onto the ghoul, Aether groaning loudly before you kissed him and continued, your thighs shaking as you moved a little faster for him.  
“Oh yes, like that, brother.” He growled, peeling more metal from his shackles as he moved his thighs upwards, “Can I move my hips, brother?” He asked as he nosed at your neck.  
“Fuck, please do…” You moaned sharply as his hips bucked upwards, jolting you in his lap as you met the thrusts, continuing to be vocal as the ghoul moved his hips as much as he could from where he was pinned. You moaned against his cheek as the pleasure soared, his hips grazing his cock repeatedly against your prostate. Aether growled beastly as he forced the slowly inflating base of his cock into you, the ridges grazing against you a little more harshly.

  
“You feel so good, brother.” He growled inside your mind, teeth biting against your shoulder, leaving a bruise but drawing no blood, “I’m going to knot you…” He announced as you pulled away and wrapped a hand around your cock, stroking the length as you sank down on the ghoul’s cock. Your eyes widened as the base inflated inside of you, holding you in place as Aether cursed and shot ropes of thick cum inside of you.   
“Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck.” You moaned before you came, your muscles clenching tight, enhancing the feeling of the knot inside of you. Your walls fluttered, orgasm prolonging as the barbs pressed and rubbed against you. Rapidly, you continued to stroke your dick, watching cum pain the ghoul’s stomach as your hips pulled you up his cock on reflex. The barbs fastened you tight and you wailed, cumming again quickly, on the ghoul’s length, feeling the liquid of his cum settle inside of you as a weaker streak of cum spurted down over your hand, “Feels so good Aether. Fuck, I’m so…full” Moaning you let your hand fall from your cock, eyes opening, face flushed, looking at the ghoul. He was resting against the wall, his chest heaving but quickly recovering, cum painting his dark hide.   
“Brother, thank you.” The ghoul smirked with sharp teeth, kissing your shoulders as well as he could manage from his position.

His arms flexed again before a snap sounded. Aether grunted when he looked behind him, the shackles glowing with runes against the stone. He pulled his claws away from his back and looked at you, still stuck in his lap for now with the knot in your ass. Rough ghoulish hands stroked over you reverently before he gripped your hips and rubbed your softened cock against himself, feverish still, and even more so now he was freed.  
“How did you get free?” You asked, shuddering around the cock still stuck inside of you.  
“Hmm…I don’t know, brother.” He admitted before holding you gently, his large arms wrapping around your back before he licked and kissed your face, “But I’m glad I can touch you…” He admitted as he hugged you tightly, smearing cum along your stomach, “Because now, love, I can make you cum all over this cell floor.” The growl inside your mind made you moan, jolting as his clawed fingers trailed over your cock, touching the tip in a ghost of a touch.   
“Aether…Ah…” You whined, looking at Aether with half lidded eyes.  
“I told you, brother, to go when you had the chance…Now you’re in my cell, and you’re all mine. My beautiful little flower.” He cupped your chin and kissed you again, his mouth far too large, making the sweet kiss wet and hot, “We have the rest of the morning…and I intend to have you for it all, stuffed full of ghoul cum and leaking.”

Moaning, you felt his knot lessen inside of you and gasped, looking as Aether gently eased you upwards, cum leaking from your anus and onto his lap, mixing with your own fluids. You stroked his chest and the hair over his torso, leaning forwards to lick your cum from his stomach. With a growl, the ghoul eased you back onto the floor, his tail claiming your thigh, wrapping tightly, ensuring you wouldn’t be going anywhere anytime soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr : knoife-ghoul
> 
> Thanks for reading, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated.


End file.
